The cabin
by Allison Albarn
Summary: Light takes L to a cabin his family owns. (in this story Light is gay! And he loves L!) because he wants to confess his luv for L. They confess their love for each other and want to take a step when Misa walks in! Read to find out what happens! Rated M for language, mild sexual content, and suicide. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The cabin

Authors note!

light- say it or I will write your name in the Death Note!

me- I d-don't own de-death note!

Lights POV

"light, why are we here?" L asked me, looking at the old Yagami cabin. "Ryuzaki, I told you. this cabin is something I go to a lot. Since we are handcuffed you have to go with me." I said to him. The real reason is that it's private.

We went into the cabin. It was beautiful. It was a one bedroom house with 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a basement, and a living room. We dropped our stuff on the floor and L dragged me to the couch in the living room. he got the remote and he turned it to Soul Eater, a television show he loved. I hated it."really ryuzaki?" I asked, annoyed, but he was too caught up in singing the theme song. "Black paper moon!" L sang until I took a peice of cake from the middle of the table, and shoved it in his face. L took the cake off his face with a napkin and started eating the cake. I then changed it to Ouran High School Host Club. My favorite show.

"Light? Are you gay?" L asked me, still eating the cake. "No! Where would you get that idea?" I said. I didn't want him to know I was gay! "I thought it because when Kyoya showed up on screen you had a 'problem'." L said. I looked down and saw what he meant. "dammit" I thought. Why'd Kyoya have to be so cute?! "No I'm not attracted to Kyoya!" I said. "So what's that about? And you didn't object to being gay." L said. "dammit!" I thought. I should just tell him.

"Ugh. Yes, I'm gay." I said. Just as I said it L leaned over and pinned me to the couch. I was about to say something when he kissed me. I gave into it in time. I then flipped us over. "I'm not a uke" I said kissing his neck. He moaned. "I must be doing this right." I thought. I had never done this before. Me and Misa weren't even a couple so we didn't.

He took the liberty of unbuttoning my shirt, I then did the same. I put my hands on his waist. "light. I love you. I want you." L said. I then kissed him, more passionate this time. Thats when we heard a knock on the door


	2. Misa!

Noones POV

L and light didn't bother putting back on their shirts, they just went to the door. Light opened it. "LIGHT!" a high pitched voice said. "hi Misa." L said. Misa looked down and saw that they had no shirts on. "Light! Why don't you have shirts on!?" Misa yelled. "He's dumping you" L said.

Misas POV

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was about to cry. "Light... Is that true?" I asked with sadness in my voice. "I'm sorry Misa" Light said. "who are you dating then?! I bet its a whore!" I yelled. Light then slapped me. "I'm not dating a whore. I'm dating L" light said. I was shocked, then I screamed when light kissed L. ON THR LIPS! I then ran into my car and drove away.

Noones POV

Misa was driving towards a tall tree, about 40 feet up, for there she would die. Misa found it. She climbed tot he top, tears on her face. "I shall always love you, Light Yagami" she said jumping off the tree, she died of impact.

AUTHORS NOTE!

sorry for the short chapter. Writers block. I guess I'm more vulnerable to writers block because I'm only 12. Comment what you hunk of this story!


	3. They find out

Noones POV

"Ryuzaki? Where do you think Misa went. I'm worried." Light asked closing the door to the cabin. "who knows and who cares. We left off somewhere didn't we?" L said smiling. "yes we did." light said grinning. L took lights hand and took him to the couch. Light put L under him and started to kiss his neck, leaving marks. "Light. You do know your father will see these right?" L said. "yes. But who cares?" light said grinning a little bigger. Light kissed L passionately until he heard his phone ring from his pocket. "hello?" light said into his phone. Light said yeah a few times and hung up looking worried. "Misa is missing. They haven't seen her since she left this cabin." Light said getting off of L. "let me guess. We need to find her don't we?" L said in a bored voice. "yes we do" Light said getting his keys. They got into Lights car and drove through the woods with the windows rolled down. "MISA!" Light yelled. They then saw a tall tree. Probobly the tallest in the forest. "light. You may wanna see this." L said in a serious tone. Light looked out L's window. He screamed as he saw the body of Misa with blood around it. Her head was cracked open. Light thought she had been murdered until he saw a rope on the tree. Meaning she commit suicide. "Misa..." Light said crying. L was on his phone, calling the police. The police arrived and announced it was suicide. When they asked L and Light if they knew any reason she would do it L said " because we told her light was breaking up with her for someone else.". "who?" Cheif Yagami asked. "L" light said. To prove a point to his dad he kissed L on the lips. Lights dad talked with them for a hour to confirm Light and L were really gay, and he accepted it. L and light then went back to the cabin to go to the bedroom.

AUTHORS NOTE

i guess this chapter kinda sucked. I hope u liked it though! The next chapter is probobly coming out pretty soon!

~ Alex Albarn


End file.
